skramzfandomcom-20200214-history
Pg.99
= Pg. 99 (also spelled pageninetynine) was a screamo band from Sterling, Virginia on the outskirts of Washington, D.C. The band formed as a six-piece in fall 1997 and later expanded to an eight-piece. They occasionally would enlist the services of an additional musician or two for a live song but were never more than an eight-piece composed of two singers, three guitarists, two bassists and a drummer. Pg. 99 was known for their intense live shows History Existance (1997-2002): pg.99 produced fourteen releases, titled Document #1-14. They release splits with the following bands: Enemy Soil, Reactor #7, The Process is Dead, City of Caterpillar, Waifle, Majority Rule, and Circle Takes the Square. Break up (2003-2010): After several US tours, a European tour, and numerous releases, they disbanded in May 2003. Before officially breaking up, Pg.99 booked Steve Albini of Shellac and Big Black as their producer for a follow-up to Document #8. Guitarist Mike Taylor cited struggles with maintaining a large line-up due to schedule conflicts, and issues with drinking as major reasons for why Pg. 99 broke up. Taylor also said, "It was like a dysfunctional family where a group of people needed to give each other some space and clarity." Four of the members would go on to perform in Pygmy Lush. Two releases completed before the group's break up have yet to see light: a DVD compiling various live footage, and a split 10" with City of Caterpillar containing both bands' last songs recorded. Reunion Shows (2011): Pg. 99 performed a one-off reunion performance in August 2011. The group performed Document #8 in its entirety at the Best Friend's Day festival in Richmond, Virginia. When asked about the future of the band, Taylor said: "We felt that if Friend's Day went well—how we play, how we sound, how we felt—we'd be up for more. If we're going to do it, it's gotta be right and has to feel good. Community is one of the things that made Pg. 99 gigs so special." After the Best Friend's Day festival sold out, Pg. 99 scheduled a second performance on August 27, 2011 at The Black Cat in Washington, DC. In a group interview with NPR, Pg.99 was asked about the possibility of recording new material, and several of the members gave conflicting responses. Chris Taylor was content writing and releasing new music with Pygmy Lush, and said, "The only reason to realistically do that is being an old fogey and not making any money and being like, 'This could make us some money.'" However, Mike Taylor said he would be interested in "learning some more songs and doing something small." Members *Chris Taylor - vocals *Blake Midgette - vocals *Mike Taylor - guitar *Jonny Ward - drums *Cory Stevenson - bass *George Crum - guitar *Brandon Evans - bass, vocals *Jonathan Moore - guitar *Kevin Longendyke - bass *Mike Casto - guitar *TL Smoot - bass Discography *Document #1 - Demo tape (self-released, 1999) http://www.mediafire.com/?p7yd3ab199xicu5 *Document #2 - Split 7" with Enemy Soil (Sacapuntas Records, 1999) http://www.mediafire.com/?3uumz39vyw2qv3h *Document #3 - Split 7" with Reactor No. 7 (Robodog Records, 1999) http://www.mediafire.com/?87tlob3n9bm495e *Document #4 - Tour 6" (Robodog Records, 1999) http://www.mediafire.com/?ve763t2lt0ichiq *''Document #5'' - First full-length LP/CD (Reptilian Records, 2000): http://www.mediafire.com/?ibdi32wfmq44z3n *''Document #6'' - Split 7" with Process is Dead (Witching Hour Records, 2000) http://www.mediafire.com/?lxycpkw760jxnn8 *''Document #7'' - LP/CD (Magic Bullet Records/Happy Couples Never Last, 2001) http://www.mediafire.com/?69e242fckkkdfr3 *''Document #8'' - LP/CD/Tape (Robotic Empire/Electric Human Project/Scene Police/Old Skool Kids/SzSS, 2001) http://www.mediafire.com/?8d44r74smdb8p4u *''Document #9: A Split Personality'' - Split 7" with City of Caterpillar (Level Plane Records, 2001) http://www.mediafire.com/?qf80mb7yf195uu3 *''Document #10: Do You Need A Play To Stay?'' - Split Live LP/CD with Waifle (Magic Bullet Records, 2001) http://www.mediafire.com/?q415e6wy43hya4o *''Document #11'' - 7" Reissue of Documents #3 and #4 (Robotic Empire, 2002) http://www.mediafire.com/?fd8ney0mcbgcyjm *''Document #12'' - Split LP/CD with Majority Rule (Magic Bullet Records, 2002) http://www.mediafire.com/?i5dc9jj7snvcsms *''Document #13: Pyramids in Cloth'' - Split 7" with Circle Takes the Square (Perpetual Motion Machine Records, 2002) http://www.mediafire.com/?95b4b8ggg95g9ne *''Document #14: Singles'' - CD containing all vinyl/compilation/demo tracks (Reptilian Records, 2003) and reissued on vinyl in 2011 through Robotic Empire http://www.mediafire.com/?0u6z6qna9d9nf1x